This invention relates generally to improvements in dual action mixers of the type described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,784,950; 2,784,951; 3,722,834; and 3,799,959. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved dual action mixer having a pair of counter-rotatable mixing elements which are removable quickly and easily from a mixer drum for cleaning purposes and the like.
So-called dual action mixing devices in general are known in the art to include a pair of rotatable mixing elements installed within a mixer drum to extend generally between opposite end walls of the drum. The two mixing elements are rotatably supported by appropriate bearing structures and drive means for rotatably driving the mixing elements in opposite rotational directions about a common axis of rotation. This simultaneous counterrotation of the mixing elements achieves a relatively rapid and thorough intermixing of ingredients placed within the mixer drum. For example, mixing devices of this type are used commonly in commercial or institutional food preparation and/or packaging facilities to mix various food ingredients in quantities, such as meats and additives, doughs, and the like.
In dual action mixers of this general type, it is necessary to clean the mixing elements and the interior of the mixer drum on a regular and typically daily basis, particularly when the mixer is used for mixture of food products. The mixing elements, however, include a significant number of contoured and complex shaped surfaces which are relatively difficult to access for cleaning purposes and further which tend to restrict cleaning access to various areas of the drum. Accordingly, to maintain the desired level of sanitation, it is necessary to remove the mixing elements from the drum for cleaning. Prior dual action mixers, however, have not been designed for rapid, convenient, and easy removal of the mixing elements, whereby cleaning of such mixers has been a tedious and time-consuming process.
There exists, therefore, a significant need for an improved dual action mixer having a pair of counterrotatable mixing elements installed within a drum for prompt and relatively simple removal when desired for cleaning purposes. The present invention fulfills this need and provides further related advantages.